A Second Chance Maybe
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Three years ago Calleigh left Miami for a new start in Las Vegas. Now she's engaged to Nick Stokes and a case brings Tim to Vegas. There's also another little surprise. Will Calleigh stay with Nick or go back to Tim? SN-SC
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize and everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker... though Speedle would be nice.

S/C------

Tim shook his head as another random girl pulled Eric off his bar stool. Calleigh laughed.

"He's popular." she said. Tim nodded.

"Don't know why."

"They think he's cute."

"You know this how?"

"Its a known fact. He's Eric Delko." Calleigh smiled.

"You like him or something?" Tim asked, giving his friend a look. He hoped she said no.

"No. I like someone else." Calleigh mumbled, looking down at her drink. Tim nodded.

"Wanna tell me who?"

"Not really. I'll feel stupid if I do. But since we're on this topic. Do you have a special someone?"

"Yes but she doesn't know I like her." Tim looked over Calleigh. "And I don't think she knows how special she really is."

She looked up at him.

"Come dance with me."

Calleigh nodded and let Tim pull her off her stool. Eric saw them coming towards the dance floor and quickly went to the DJ and changed the song to a slow one.

"This is Delko's doing." Calleigh smiled slightly. Tim shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist as her arms went around his neck. "So... who do you like?"

"I feel like we're a couple of teenagers playing this came." Tim smirked. "You tell me first."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because... just tell me who you like." Calleigh said. "It'll make me feel better."

"Okay." Tim agreed and Calleigh smiled triumphantly. Tim bent his head and kissed Calleigh softly. She went crazy inside. Here was Tim Speedle, kissing her. The only thing she had longed for as long as she had known him. He pulled away slightly. Calleigh had a dazed look on her face. It hadn't been a kiss that was amazing but it had made her spine tingle. Tim looked into her blue eyes, hoping for some reaction. Calleigh smiled at him and pulled his head back down to hers. The kiss was longer this time and Eric smiled from his spot a few feet away.

S/C------

TWO MONTHS LATER

Calleigh took her protective gear off and smiled when she heard Tim.

"Nice shot."

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder and Tim walked closer to her.

"Did you find a match?" he asked.

"Not yet but I still have all these guns to go through." she replied. Tim nodded and lifted her up onto the counter. "Tim..."

"Shh... I haven't seen you at all today." he mumbled, kissing her. Calleigh wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"We can't."

"No one's around. They're all at crime scenes." Tim said. "I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. We need to tell them soon."

"I know and we will." Calleigh assured. "I'm going to go take a break."

"You want to get something to eat?"

"No. I just got to run a few errands."

Tim nodded and kissed her again, longer this time. Calleigh deepened the kiss. He wasn't the only one that wanted to the other. She wished he could just give her a quick kiss when they passed in the hallway but that wasn't happening if no one knew yet.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah." Tim helped Calleigh off the counter and she walked past him, throwing him a smile over her shoulder.

S/C-----

Calleigh sat in her car and finally picked up her cell phone and waited for someone to pick up on the receiving end.

"Willows."

"Catherine, it's Calleigh." since Catherine had worked the case in Miami she and Calleigh had kept in touch and were good friends.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I um... is your supervisor there?"

"Grissom? Yeah hold on." Catherine passed the phone across the break room to Grissom.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Grissom this is Calleigh Duquesne with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"Nice to finally speak to you. Catherine and Warrick said a lot of good things about you."

"Thank you. I was wondering if you... if you had any openings in your shift?"

"Actually we do. Are you thinking of joining the lab?"

"Yes. That is if you don't mind."

"No. I would love to have the infamous 'Bullet Girl' on my team. When can you start?"

"Whenever you want me to."

S/C------

"H?"

"Calleigh, hey."

"I'm sorry I was gone so long." she apologized, sitting down. "Um... we need to talk."

"What's going on?" Horatio asked.

"I... I'm transferring to Las Vegas."

"What? Why?"

"I, certain things have come up and I can't stay here anymore." Calleigh replied. Horatio sat in shock.

"Oh. Well um... I'm sorry about that. When are you leaving?"

"My new boss, Grissom says that I can start Friday. I'm leaving Wednesday though so I can get settled in. I'm taking a leave of absence until my resignation goes into affect."

"Alright." Horatio muttered.

"Horatio I'm sorry." Calleigh said and he knew she meant it.

"I hope you'll be okay." he said.

"I will be."

S/C------

"Guys, please... this is hard on me enough as it is." Calleigh sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to have to say good-bye."

"Well you just can't disappear into the night." Eric teased, hugging her. Calleigh laughed slightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you Eric."

"I'll miss you too. Been a pleasure Cal."

"It sure has."

Calleigh moved on to Alexx, who hugged her tightly.

"I expect you to call when you get there." she ordered.

"I will. I don't know what I'm gonna do, not having you to talk to."

"There is such a thing as a phone." Horatio smirked, making the girls laugh.

"Be good sweetheart." Alexx kissed her cheek and Calleigh nodded, hugging Horatio tightly.

"Horatio, you've been the person I've looked up to from the day you walked into my office in New Orleans." she said and for the first time in a long time the usually calm Horatio Caine had tears in his eyes. "You're more a father to me than my own is and I love you for that."

"You're a good person Calleigh." he said. "Las Vegas is lucky to have you."

"But," Eric smirked. "We had you first and may have drained out all of your expertise and you'll get there and suck."

"Thanks for the boost of confidence." Calleigh laughed. She stopped in front of Tim and the other three backed up. They knew the two of them were best friends but they didn't know how deep their relationship really was. Tim wouldn't look at her. "Speed... please don't make this hard."

"Then leave." he muttered. Calleigh hugged him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered in his ear. Tim slowly put his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. They pulled apart and Calleigh looked at the four that had grown to be her family over the past few years. "Well... bye."

"Good luck." Eric said.

"Yeah." Horatio nodded.

"Call us." Alexx ordered again. Tim stayed silent. Calleigh sighed and walked out of the break room. The four of them watched as she got in the elevator and all was silent for a few minutes.

"I'll be in Trace if you need me." Tim mumbled, his head bowed.

S/C------

Calleigh handed her boarding pass over and glanced out the window to sunny Miami.

"Calleigh, wait!"

She turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw Tim.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Tim, please go home."

"No. I'm not letting you leave." he said. "Calleigh, please don't go. I love you so much and..."

"Tim, no." she shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "You don't."

"Yes. Yes I do and I know you love me. Just please baby stay."

"I can't. Tim, I have to go..." Calleigh whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because... it's the way things have to be."

"No it doesn't. You can come back home and pretend this never happened. We... God Calleigh if I did something..."

"This isn't your fault. I can't stay here anymore." she said. "Tim, believe me. It's not your fault. I have to go."

"No, no you don't."

Calleigh shook her head and pulled out of his hold.

"I'm sorry Tim. I really am."

"Calleigh, no..."

She wiped her eyes and walked onto the plane, leaving Tim brokenhearted and lost.


	2. chapter two

THREE YEARS LATER

S/C----

"Nicky, Calleigh... you got a DB outside of the Tangiers." Grissom said, passing Nick a slip. "Brass will be there."

The two nodded and exited the lab. Nick quickly grabbed Calleigh by the waist and kissed her soundly. Calleigh moaned lightly and wrapped her arms around him.

"We need to go to our crime scene." she said after they pulled apart. "But then... you're mine Stokes."

"I can handle that Duquesne." he grinned. "I'll drive."

"Quite the gentleman." Calleigh teased. Nick winked and opened the Denali's door for her.

"My momma told me that I should always treat a lady good." he drawled.

"That you should and you do." Calleigh smiled, glancing down at her left hand. Nick smiled and closed the door.

S/C------

"Well if it isn't the Dynamic Duo." Brass smirked.

"Nice to see you too Jim." Calleigh smiled. "What do we got?"

"Tina Simmons." Brass started. "Age 27... brutally murdered. Shot twice to the stomach and then once to the head. Got beat up a little."

"Signs of struggle David?" Nick called.

"She has defensive wounds." The coroner replied, blushing when he saw Calleigh. "Hi Calleigh."

"Hi David." she said politely. She knew Nick got annoyed that David had a crush on her but she brushed it off and told him not to worry about it. "There's not a lot of blood for a shooting."

"Not our primary crime scene." Nick said.

S/C------

"Hey."

"Hi." Nick kissed Calleigh's cheek quickly. "You get anything off that card we found under our vic?"

"Yeah. A partial. I'm running it through AFIS now. You get anything?"

"She was raped but the guy used a condom."

Calleigh shook her head disgustedly.

"Hey I got it!" she squealed happily as a new screen popped up. "Sam Boyd, resides at 1143 Lions Way, Coconut Grove, Miami. He was a suspect in a murder investigation but it doesn't say what. But I got that covered. I'll see you later."

"Later."

S/C----

"Knock, knock."

"Ah the future Mrs. Stokes. Come on in." Brass smiled. "What can I do for you Calleigh?"

She smiled and slid a paper across the desk to the detective.

"Can you get me the report on that investigation?"

"I'll do what I can. Just hold on a minute." Brass grabbed his phone and dialed the MDPD. "Yes this is Captain James Brass from the Las Vegas Police Department. Can I speak with a Detective Frank Tripp. Thanks... Detective? Jim Brass from Las Vegas. My CSI is working a case involving the murder of a Tina Simmons. Now a Sam Boyd's fingerprints came up at our crime scene and he was a suspect in a murder investigation in Miami. You worked on that case. Right... mhmm... do you think you could fax me a copy of the report? Really? Good, thanks."

Calleigh waited as the report came out of Brass's fax machine.

"Here you go Cal." he handed it over.

"Thanks Brass." she smiled and walked out of his office. A few minutes later Calleigh was sitting in the break room at the lab reading over the report. It was exactly like the case she was working now but CSI was unable to find Boyd as it seemed he had crawled in a hole and died and the case was put behind them. She shook her head and read the rest of the report. As she got down to the end, Calleigh read the two signatures on the report. Detective Frank Tripp and CSI Tim Speedle. She let out a moan and grabbed her cell phone. Obviously Frank had spread it around CSI by now and Horatio would be sending either Eric or Tim over to Las Vegas to nail this guy.

"Caine." Calleigh smiled hearing Horatio's voice for the first time in a long time.

"Horatio, it's Calleigh."

"Well... we thought you dropped off the face of the planet or something." he laughed. "How's it going?"

"Good. How is everyone?"

"We're fine. Eric and Valera got engaged a few days ago." Horatio saw Tim in his doorway and motioned for him to sit down. "Alexx is doing good and Speed... well he's Speed."

"Oh. Horatio I'm working a case. Girl gets raped and then shot twice in the stomach, then the head. A Sam Boyd's prints came up and I asked my detective to get a copy of the report. Speed worked the case."

"Yeah he did. But we're unable to find Boyd."

"Well I found him and I know Tripp spread it around that a CSI in Vegas found him and I knew you were going to get one of the boys to come here."

"Yeah actually I am. We have jurisdiction. I'm actually talking to Speed about it. He was working the case. He should be there in a few hours."

"Oh. Okay. Um... I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah. Good hearing from you."

"Yeah. Bye H."

"Bye." he put the phone back down and looked at Tim. "Ready to go to Vegas?"

"I don't want to go."

"Speed, you were the lead on this case."

"I don't care. Let Delko go. I'm not going."


	3. chapter three

"Thanks Mia." Calleigh mumbled, staring out the window.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just... I got to go." Calleigh walked out into the hallway. "Cath!"

The older woman turned and smiled.

"Calleigh, I found an old friend of yours."

"Where is he?"

"Gil's office." Catherine replied. Calleigh quickly rushed into Grissom's office.

"Oh there she is." Grissom said. "Calleigh Duquesne..."

"Tim." she said. He turned in the chair and looked blankly at her. "Come on. I'll show you what we have so far."

Tim stood up and followed her out of Grissom's office. Catherine walked in, an amused look on her face.

"Well you could cut the tension between them with a knife it's so thick." she said.

"Don't get in the middle of whatever is going on between them." Grissom ordered.

"I'm not going to do anything." Catherine said innocently.

S/C-----

"This is the layout room." Calleigh said, pushing the door open. "Hey Nicky."

He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Cal. Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Nick Stokes, my old colleague Tim Speedle with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab."

"Nice to meet you." Nick said.

"Yeah likewise." Tim muttered. "So what do you have so far before a fingerprint? Any murder weapon?"

"Tim, you underestimate me." Calleigh smiled, hoping they could act like adults for the time being. "I ran the bullets through IBIS and they belong to a .45 caliber belonging to a Matthew Wilkes."

"Got an address for him?"

"I got Brass workin' on that." Nick drawled. "He's the detective on the case."

Tim nodded.

"Right..."

"Take a walk with me." Calleigh said, grabbing Tim by the arm. He jumped from the contact of her skin on his but allowed her to pull him out into the parking lot. "Alright I'm sorry that I just left with no explanation but don't you dare take it out on my team."

"Well there's the biggest understatement of the century." Tim snapped.

"Oh go to hell Speedle."

"Save me a seat."

"I'm not the one acting like a total bastard on this."

"You left Calleigh! You left and you're acting like it's not a big deal!" Tim exclaimed. "And what the hell is up with you and Stokes?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not stupid!"

"It's none of your business and don't bring that up during this. I apologized. I called you. I tried to explain but you just blew me off!" Calleigh said.

"Yeah like you did to me." Tim muttered. "Are we finished because I got a case to solve and I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to."

"Can you at least be civil towards me while we're here?"

"Can you be civil towards me?"

"I didn't even start with you!" Calleigh exclaimed.

S/C------

"Calleigh!"

"Hey Jim." she smiled. "Brass this is Tim Speedle with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Tim, this is Captain Jim Brass, he's working the case with us."

"Nice to meet you." Tim mumbled.

"Same here. Cal, you know where Nicky is?"

"He went to Tina Simmons's apartment. Why?" she replied.

"I found Wilkes's address." Brass waved a paper at her.

"I'll go check him out." Calleigh said, taking the paper. Brass nodded and walked out. "Can you drive?"

"Only for the past sixteen years." Tim said. "Why?"

"My car is in the shop and Nick has his Denali. We need to go over to this place."

"Yeah come on."

S/C------

"Matthew Wilkes?" Calleigh asked. The man nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Calleigh Duquesne with the crime lab. This is Tim Speedle with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Can we come in?"

"Sure. Don't know what for though." he yawned. "Sorry. I just got back from Miami."

Tim and Calleigh exchanged a look.

"What were you doing in Miami?" Calleigh asked.

"I was helping my step-brother move out here." Wilkes replied. "What is this all about?"

"Do you own a .45 caliber?"

"Yes. Actually I filed a report on it. Someone stole it. Why?"

"Well your gun was used in the murder of a Tina Simmons. Do you know her?" Tim showed him a picture of Tina from the morgue.

"Oh my God..." Wilkes sunk down into a chair.

"Sir, are you all right?" Calleigh asked.

"Tina was my fiancee."

"We're very sorry for your loss. Do you know anyone that would want to harm Tina?"

"No. Everyone liked her." Wilkes said. "I'm sorry this is... a total shock."

"When was the last time you saw your fiancee?" Tim asked.

"Friday. She was going to New York to visit her sister."

"Do you happen to have a number for her sister?"

Wilkes nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a number down.

"Just please find who did this."

"We will. Thank you for your time and we are sorry." Calleigh said. She and Tim left the house just as Calleigh's cell phone went off. "Duquesne. Oh hi Nick. Really? Okay we'll be right there."

She snapped her phone shut and looked at Tim.

"Nick wants us at Tina's apartment. Here's the address." she handed him a paper and he nodded.

S/C------

"I'll drop this off at the lab." Nick said.

"I'll come with you. Tim, you can go back to the hotel." Calleigh said.

"I'll stay." he said.

"No. You had a long flight. Go get some rest."

Tim sighed but nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." he mumbled and got into his rental car and sped off. Nick and Calleigh loaded the evidence into the back of the Denali and got into the SUV.

"You okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. It's just... odd being around him again. I haven't worked with him for a while." Calleigh replied. "Look can you drop me off at my house?"

"Yeah. I can log in the evidence. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

S/C-----

"I'll call you later." Nick said, pulling up in front of Calleigh's house.

"Okay." Calleigh leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Calleigh waved as she shut the door and Nick drove off. She smiled slightly and walked into her house. She had only closed the door for a minute when the doorbell rang. Opening it, her eyes widened. "Tim."

"You—"

"Mommy!" Tim was cut off by a squeal and something or rather someone throwing themselves against Calleigh.


	4. chapter four

1Tim stared at Calleigh, wide eyed.

"I uh... I just came... you uh... pocketbook... car... uh... I'll go." he stammered, trying to form a coherent sentence. He handed over the black pocketbook and turned to walk away but he couldn't. His eyes were glued to the tiny brunette attached to Calleigh's leg.

"We need to talk." Calleigh said. "Come on Jessie, Mommy needs to get in the house."

She picked her daughter up and carried her into the living room. Tim was rooted to the porch.

"Tim you can come in." Calleigh called. He licked his lips and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

'She's Stokes's.' Tim thought as he walked into the living room.

"So..." he tried to make it like it wasn't a big deal. Calleigh was busy putting on a Blue's Clues video to occupy Jessie. She finally got it to play and turned around, dragging Tim into the kitchen. "What's going on Calleigh?"

She stared at him for a few minutes and her eyes filled up with tears.

"I don't even know what to tell you." she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"The truth would be nice." Tim said.

"Remember when we first started dating? The night at club? We um... we went back to your place..."

"Yeah." Tim nodded. "So she um... she's ours?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would've freaked!" Calleigh exclaimed. "We talked about kids and you said you didn't want any!"

"I didn't want any then but I would've dealt with it!"

"Oh that's nice!"

"Calleigh, you just left! No explanation! You should've told me. I wouldn't have turned you away. I loved you! I still love you! I never stopped! But uh... obviously you moved on. Look I came to give you your pocketbook. I'll see you later." Tim stood up and headed towards the door. He stopped in the living room and stared at Jessie for a few seconds. His thoughts were shattered when he felt Calleigh's arm go around him.

"I want you to stay." she said. "You deserve to know her. Besides we need to talk about a few things."

Tim nodded and Calleigh and him sat down on the couch on either side of Jessie.

"Hi." she smiled, looking up at Tim. Their identical eyes connected and Tim smiled back at her.

"Hey."

"Momma, who he?" Jessie looked at Calleigh.

"This, angel, is your daddy." she smiled. Jessie looked back at Tim, who was still smiling. He tried to be mad at Calleigh. He really did but he just loved her more than ever right then.

S/C-----

Tim watched from the doorway as Calleigh put their daughter to bed. Their daughter... He had spent the whole day with them and in a matter of a few hours Tim loved Jessie. She definitely was his daughter.

"Good night Daddy." Jessie smiled. Tim smiled back at her.

"'Night Jess."

Calleigh kissed her forehead.

"I love you angel."

"Love you Mommy." she mumbled and quickly fell asleep. Calleigh smiled and turned back to Tim, following him downstairs.

"She's amazing." he said. Calleigh smiled as she turned the radio on at a low volume.

"I'm sorry I never told you." she said. "I really am."

"Well what's done is done." Tim muttered. "Does Nick know about her?"

"Yeah. She doesn't call him Dad if that's what you're wondering. It's Uncle Nicky." Calleigh said. They sat in silence for a few seconds before a new song came on.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Tim glanced at Calleigh and she took his breath away. He really meant what he had said before. He never stopped loving her.

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

Calleigh felt him staring at her. She felt stupid. All of this could've been stopped if she had just told him and not been afraid of what she thought and what really would have happened.

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

Tim didn't know what made him do it... maybe it was the song, maybe it was his gut, maybe it just plain common sense but he leaned over and kissed Calleigh better than he could ever remember. And during their two month dating time they had some good kisses. Part of Calleigh wanted to stop, knowing that she was only hurting Nick and herself. Tim would be gone in a few days when they found Sam Boyd. She was also just using Tim because she... oh God she had forgotten how good of a kisser he was. The other part of Calleigh wanted nothing more than to stay here forever in his arms.

"I can't do this." she said breathlessly.

"You're right. You're engaged." Tim mumbled. "Cal, I'm sorry. Don't know what came over me."

"But it felt right." she went on and pulled Tim back towards her. His eyes widened slightly when he felt her warm breath on his ear and said something he didn't expect. "I want you so bad. Tim..."

"Yeah?"

"Make love to me."

"You sure? I mean... look what happened the last time we did that." he said.

"I know and I don't regret her for a second. Tim..."

He silenced her with a kiss and the next thing Calleigh knew she was being placed in the center of her bed and Tim's lips never left her's.

A/N: I obviously do not own that song... the backstreet boys do. it was on the radio as i wrote this and thought, 'wow this really goes with this story.' lol. 


	5. chapter five

"Good morning Las Vegas!" Calleigh leaned over a sleeping Tim and slammed her hand down onto the alarm clock. Sighing, she lay back down and watched Tim for a couple of minutes. Why had she left? Tim spent the whole day with Jessie yesterday and it seemed as though they were never apart and loved her so much. And... from the looks of it from last night, Tim still loved her. Calleigh was brought back to reality when Tim opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey."

"Hey." Usually after a night like that Tim would take Calleigh in his arms and kiss her senseless but right now... he didn't know what to do. "Uh... so..."

"It's not going to be awkward right?" she teased.

"No." Tim leaned over and brushed his lips over Calleigh's lightly. She sighed against his lips and gently pushed him away.

"Look... we can't do this."

"Says who?"

"Says this." Calleigh showed him her engagement ring.

"You know... the only thing keeping us apart was this and I thought we got over it." Tim said, sitting up.

"And we did but we can't just get back together like that." Calleigh propped herself up on her elbow.

"We need to take it slow."

"No. We're not taking anything. Tim, I love Nick. And I'm sorry about last night but... I don't know what to tell you." Calleigh muttered. Tim nodded and got out of bed, pulling his boxers on. He quickly dressed and looked at Calleigh.

"I'll see you at the lab." and he walked out. Calleigh sighed and flopped down onto the pillows. Words from last night filtered into her mind. _'I want you so bad Tim... I love you so much... I can't be away from you any longer.' _Why did she say that? Because it was true! But no! Calleigh groaned. She was so confused. Here she was, engaged to the most wonderful man in the world but then Tim walks back into her life and everything seemed right. Well she wouldn't worry about it now. She had a criminal to find.

S/C------

"Ms. Simmons? This is Calleigh Duquesne with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Over the weekend did you see your sister Tina?"

"Yes. Why is something wrong?"

"I'm very sorry to tell you but... Tina has been murdered."

"A-Are you su-sure?"

"Yes. Can you tell me what happened during her visit?"

"Um... she stayed for a day and a half and everything was fine but she got a call and said she had to go back home to Vegas."

"Did she say why?"

"Her boyfriend was in trouble."

"Matthew?"

"No. Sam."

"Sam?"

"Yes. Sam Boyd."

"Oh. Ms. Simmons, I'm terribly sorry about your sister. I need to go right now. You may have just broken open the case."

"Please, call me when you have something."

"I will. Good-bye." Calleigh put the phone back down and looked up at the doorway. "Sara hey!"

"You are one lucky girl." she smirked, sliding into a seat.

"Huh?"

"Tim Speedle?"

"What about him?"

"Oh cut the shit." Sara laughed. "I saw him. He is..."

"He's what?" Calleigh was distracted with a few crime scene photos.

"Good looking and the father of your child."

"SHH!" Calleigh hissed. "How the hell do you know?"

"Please! We're CSIs! They look exactly alike!" Sara exclaimed. "So... you didn't come back to the lab last night."

"Cause I asked Nicky to drop me off at my house."

"Some alone time with Timmy?"

"Sara, do you want him or something?" Calleigh asked. "Because he's not taken."

"Well by the looks of it he's taken by you."

"I'm engaged!"

"Mhmm..." Sara nodded. "I can see you love him."

"May I remind you that you have not had a relationship that lasted more than two months?" Calleigh snapped. "So stop giving me advice on my love life!"

"Jesus Calleigh I'm just trying to show you that you had a good life and you gave it up to come live here!"

"Yes and I don't regret that!"

"Why did you leave?"

"He didn't want Jessie." Calleigh said flatly. "Don't you have Grissom to go chasing after?"

Sara tossed a paper at her.

"I don't like Grissom." she said.

"Mhmm..."

"I don't!"

"'Have dinner with me.' 'No.'" Calleigh smirked.

"Shut up! I'm past that stage."

"Mhmm. Look I have to get this guy."

"Tim?"

"Sara!" Calleigh cried. "I have to finish my case so he can get back to his normal life. Now please leave."

"Hey my lab too." she said. Calleigh sighed and grabbed her files and walked out of the layout room. "Calleigh I'm sorry!"

"Yeah whatever!" the southerner called back. Calleigh was so indulged in yelling at Sara and reading her file that she didn't see that she ran into someone. She yelped and an arm quickly grabbed her and she fell on top of whoever it was. "I am..." Calleigh lost herself in Tim's dark eyes. "So sorry..."

Tim shoved her off him and sat up.

"Don't worry about it." he muttered. "Got anything?"

"Yeah. Tina was dating Sam Boyd." Calleigh mumbled, a dazed look on her face. "Tim..."

He glanced at her and gave her a pointed look.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry. Not just about running you over... about everything. I..."

"Calleigh, I'm not mad about that." Tim said. "You led me on to believe that you still loved me. No problem. I hope you're very happy with Nick."

He stood up and offered a hand down to Calleigh. She ignored it and pushed herself off the floor.

"I'll see you around." she muttered and walked in the opposite direction. Tim sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Women." he huffed. Warrick snickered as he walked past the New Yorker.

"Problems?" he asked.

"They get on my nerves."

"More like she gets on your nerves." Warrick smiled. "Calleigh has that effect on people."

"Yeah..." Tim nodded. But like yesterday, Tim found it hard to stay mad at the blonde for long.


	6. chapter six

"Mr. Wilkes do you mind if we took a DNA sample from you?" Calleigh asked. He looked between her and Nick.

"What for?"

"To rule you out as a suspect."

Wilkes shrugged.

"Whatever helps." he said and Nick quickly swabbed the inside of his mouth.

"Thank you very much." he mumbled. "Cal, I'll get this back to the lab."

"Alright. Mr. Wilkes do you mind if you stick around for awhile?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all. Have you found out who did this?"

"Not yet." Calleigh stared at him for a second. _'I just came back from Miami... helping my step-brother move here.' _ "Mr. Wilkes?"

"Yeah?"

"What is your step-brother's name?"

"I'll tell you right now Detective, he didn't have anything to do with this." Wilkes said. "But his name is Sam Boyd."

Calleigh looked eerily pleased.

"Do you happen to have his address?"

S/C------

"Mia, give me some good news." Calleigh said, Nick and Tim on her heels.

"Well... your DNA from Tina's bed does not match Wilkes's DNA." she said. "You're looking for someone else."

"And I know where to find him." Calleigh turned and looked at the boys. "Sam Boyd is Wilkes's step-brother."

"Family feud." Tim muttered dryly.

"He gave me his address. We can nail him now. Who wants to come with me?"

"I still have to go over that evidence." Nick said. "Speedle can go."

"Alright." Calleigh mumbled and she and Tim quickly made their way to the parking lot. "Tim..."

"Don't worry about it."

"Well I am. We need to talk."

"It's not a big deal."

"Dammit Tim! Why are you being like this?" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Because I love you! I don't know how many times I have to tell you but obviously it's not making an impact in your brain!" he snapped. "Okay? And I can't stand seeing you with Stokes even if all you do is give each other looks. I know how it goes down. We've been down that road before, remember?"

"You're being really unfair!"

"You know what Calleigh? I wasn't the one that started last night. You were the one that wanted to!"

"Oh please! You wanted it just as badly as I did!"

"Exactly! You can't lead someone on like this! Either its Stokes or me and I got a feeling who it's going to be." Tim slammed the driver side door shut and started the car. Calleigh quickly got in the car and they were silent the whole ride over to Sam Boyd's apartment.

S/C------

"She looked just like her. I thought it was her but it was some girl. I didn't even realize until after it was too late. I just wanted to show her who was in charge." Boyd muttered. "I knew I was going to get it so I called Matt and asked him to help me move out to Vegas. He did and I was near Tina again. I called her in New York and told her to come home. She did and I did the same thing I did to that girl."

"Well you're under arrest Mr. Boyd." Nick said. "The Miami-Dade Police Dept, will have a few things to say as well."

Tim nodded.

"Why couldn't you just let her marry him?" he asked.

"You kidding? I love her. I can't stand to see her with someone else. He's my step-brother, we're practically blood. We grew up together. If I can't have her then no one should, especially not my brother."

Tim glanced at Calleigh and she tightened her grip on the chair Nick was sitting in. Brass walked in and handcuffed Boyd. Tim was the first of the CSIs to leave the room. Calleigh quickly followed him.

"You're leaving?"

"Got nothing more to do here." Tim replied. "I'm going home."

"You're not going to say good-bye to Jessie?" Calleigh asked.

"I'll call you later. We got to do something about this. Even if you don't want me in YOUR life I want to be a part of Jessie's. See you around." and Tim walked out of the police station.

S/C------

Calleigh sat in the locker room, her locker open in front of her. Warrick had a radio going softly and she listened intently, trying to get her mind off Tim.

_Making my way downtown _

_walking fast, faces pass_

_and I'm home bound._

_Staring blankly ahead _

_just making my way_

_making my way_

_through the crowd._

_Cause I need you_

_and I miss you_

_and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky_

_do you think time would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_if I could just see you tonight_

_its always times like these_

_when I think of you _

_and I wonder if you ever think of me_

_cause everything's so wrong _

_and I don't belong_

_livin' in your precious memory_

_And I need you_

_and I miss you_

_and now I wonder..._

_if I could fall into the sky_

_do you think time would pass me by?_

_Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_if I could just see you tonight_

_And I, I don't want to let you know _

_I, I drown in your memory _

_I, I don't want to let this go_

_I, I don't..._

_Making my way ----_

Calleigh snapped out of her daze as the radio shut off suddenly. She looked up and saw Nick had walked in.

"We need to talk..."

"I know."

A/N: I don't own the song. It belongs to Vanessa Carlton 


	7. chapter seven

A week later, Tim walked into CSI and noticed everyone staring at him oddly.

"What?"

"Nothing." Valera smiled and went on her way. Alexx shrugged and walked away. The receptionist, Sally smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Hey Tim."

"Hi. Do I have any messages?"

"Yeah. Ryan said to meet him in Ballistics, he has your results." Sally said. She had become the receptionist a year after Calleigh had left for Vegas and tried very hard to become Mrs. Tim Speedle but Tim wouldn't have any of it. Sally did not appeal to him, only Calleigh did. If he couldn't have her then he'd just go on in life, growing old and being alone.

'_Stop thinking about her.' _ He ordered silently as Eric shoved a report at him. Tim rolled his eyes and made his way down to Ballistics, lost in Eric's findings.

"Wolfe, need those results Sally said you had." he mumbled, not believing what he was reading. But then again, on this job nothing surprised him anymore. Another file was handed to him but not by Ryan.

"I had to retest them. Poor kid didn't know what he was doing."

Calleigh pulled the files away from Tim to show a shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I mean... I've pushed you away twice and you still love me and I have no idea why the hell you do. But I know that I can't live without you and that I should never have left you three years ago. And... I know that I... I still love you and I shouldn't because I don't deserve you. I shouldn't even be standing here right now but I had a long talk with Nick and I told him that I did love him but then you came back into my life and a thousand feelings just rushed back to me and seeing you with Jessie..."

Tim wouldn't let her go on anymore. His lips were on hers in a second. Eric walked into the room and stood there for a second but quickly changed his mind when he heard,

"Oh God Tim."

"I'll just come back later." Eric mumbled, heading to warn everyone. Tim and Calleigh were oblivious to the world right then. They finally pulled apart from each other.

"I do love you." Calleigh said. "It's just up to you if you still want me."

"Do you even need to ask? You're all I need Calleigh and a whole lot more." Tim smiled, stroking the side of her face softly. "I love you so much."

S/C-----

Calleigh smiled when she felt Tim's arms go around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and glanced at her.

"Today went well."

"Mhmm. She seems happy." Calleigh agreed, watching their daughter with her friends. Jessie had adjusted very well to the move to Miami. "I'm glad she had a good birthday."

"You know... we said happy birthday to Jess but... what about you?"

"It's not important. Let her have fun."

"Just because you two share your birthday doesn't mean yours isn't any less important."

"Then why didn't you get me anything?" Calleigh retorted. Tim smiled into her neck as he kissed it softly.

"I was going to late till later but I can give it to you now."

"If it's something inappropriate..."

"Hahaha. That can wait til later when we're alone." Tim grinned wickedly, pulling away from her. "Sit."

Calleigh obeyed and watched Tim intently.

"I love you." he said. Calleigh raised an amused eyebrow.

"I love you too."

"This past year has been... amazing and the three years before that just sucked because I didn't have you with me."

"Please don't lay a guilt trip on me on my birthday." Calleigh pleaded.

"I'm not." Tim snickered, getting down on one knee. "I love you so much that I don't want to be away from you ever again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you... you and Jessie and well whoever else comes along. Will you marry me?"

Calleigh stared at the diamond ring in his hand for a couple of seconds and Tim began to get worried.

"Cal?"

She nodded through her tears and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you and yes, I will marry you."

Tim grinned and unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"Then I guess you're going to need this." he said, slipping the ring onto Calleigh's left ring finger. She smiled and kissed Tim.

"This has been the best birthday."

"Yeah well it's gonna get better." he smirked, kissing her back. "Alexx has agreed to take Jessie so it's just me and you tonight."

"Got anything in mind?" Calleigh smiled.

"A few ideas."

S/C-----

"I don't think this was a good idea." Tim muttered as he pulled his wife into his arms. "Letting Eric pick a song..."

"Eric didn't pick the song..."

"Yes he did."

"No. I told him which song to pick and make it seem like he picked it." Calleigh said as the song came on. "Ring any bells?"

Tim felt bad. He didn't...

"This was the song we danced to at the club, the night we got together." he smiled, feeling Calleigh nod against him. "The one Eric put on."

How could he forget? How many times had he listened to the stupid song? Not on purpose of course, it just seemed to always be on the radio stations he was flipping through.

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes_

_Shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel_

_All my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations_

_Seduce me 'cause I_

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_'Til that day I found you_

_How you opened my life_

_To a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all my heart_

_'Til my dying day_

_I do cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still_

_From the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much_

_I do_

Eric rolled his eyes as Tim kissed Calleigh tenderly. Horatio smacked him upside the head.

"You can barely keep _your_ hands off _your _wife so I don't know what you're rolling your eyes about." he reminded. Eric turned bright red. He and Valera did... get a bit crazy some days.

"I'm sorry about that H. It won't happen again."

"You said that the last time." Horatio clapped him on the shoulder. "As long as it isn't happening on my desk, I don't care."

"Better give them that talk." Eric said, pointing to Tim and Calleigh, who were happily content with themselves at the moment. "Wonder what he's saying, not that I care."

"So... H caught Eric and Valera in his office." Tim said quietly, making Calleigh laugh. "I'm serious. Poor guy was scarred. Good thing he was at that conference last week..."

"Shh!"

Tim grinned as he kissed Calleigh quickly on the forehead.

"No one knows... 'cept the janitor and I paid him off."

"You're smooth Mr. Speedle."

"I am, aren't I... Mrs. Speedle?"

"Very." Calleigh agreed. "I love you."

"Why? Cause I paid Jimmy not to tell Horatio we were... doing 'paperwork' in his office?"

"Yes but for every other reason under the sun."

"Which are?"

"Sweet, charming, a wonderful father to our daughter, and incredibly sexy."

"Ah... I don't know what to say."

"This is where you say, I love you too Calleigh."

"I love you too Calleigh." and he sealed it with another passionate kiss.

THE END

S/C----

A/N: the song belongs to 98 degrees and uh... that's it. Thanks!


End file.
